


Annoucements

by Deca_Suffrage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A chapter of a future story, Bloodplay, Consensual Abuse?, F/F, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, This is less a story and more a request for beta readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: Based on a prompt that I had saved for a rainy day- “You just kissed me and I never really got to tell you that I might- maybe- kinda like you. I didn’t know then, and I still don’t know now. Thanks for the help.”Also a front so that I can get people that are interesting in beta reading- you don't need prior experience- a new story. (Details inside.)





	1. You Just...What?!

**Author's Note:**

> So, those of you who came for the story, sorry it's so short.
> 
> For those of you who came to be a beta reader, I'm going to be writing a story- in which a chapter will be posted every day of October. Seeing as September is just around the corner, it gives me a month to write it. As I'm calling for beta readers, you might suspect that I won't have the time to beta read the chapters as well. 
> 
> If you're interested, then just comment on the story and I'll give you my email so that we can communicate for the story- and if we get enough beta readers- who knows, I might make a discord for you guys so that you guys can coordinate. (If that many people want to help in the first place. Who knows?) Oh, and that dateline for applying for this will be, at the moment, October 20th. I need as many people as I can get- no prior experience is needed.

Midorima just stared at Takao as he pulled away, hoping that Midorima was going to do _something_ because he just couldn’t deal with this silence.

 

“What.” Midorima croaked and Takao was glad because there was _something_ to fill the silence. Though he couldn’t exactly say it was what he wanted.

 

“Umm…” Takao trailed over, pointedly not looking Midorima in the eyes, “I like you…” Midorima just blinked at him, surprise written clearly on his face. Takao winced as Midorima stook stock still for a few more moments before he seemed to come back to his right mind.

 

Which Takao hoped wouldn’t include pushing him to the curb and never talking to him again.

 

“...I suppose that I return your feelings…”

 

This time, it was Takao’s turn to be shocked into silence. Okay, maybe he didn’t _know_ exactly Midorima was going to react, but he...wasn’t ready for this, per se.

 

“What.”

 

“What did you expect Takao!” Midorima asked- nearly screeched actually, but did didn’t allow Takao any time to finish, “You just kissed me and I wanted to tell you that I might like you, and that didn’t help-” Midorima cut himself off short by slapping his hand over his mouth, face turning a ripe shade of pink.

 

Not like Takao could truly tease him for it because he was exactly the same, but he should could try.

 

If he could get any words to come out that is.

 

“...Sorry?” Takao said tentatively, wanting out of the bubble of awkwardness that had grown between them, waiting to be bobbed.

 

Midorima let out a heavy sigh, as if he was trying to erase all signs of embarrassment from his face.

 

“It’s fine Takao.” Midorima began walking away, steps short and stuttered- before Takao moved forwards and took one of Midorima’s hands in his own.

 

Midorima didn’t protest.


	2. Tangled in An Endless Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AoMomo Tangled AU! (Going to be multichaptered, but yet again, this is just hook for potential beta readers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just read the notes from the last chapter. You'll get the point.

“Ha, Ha! Try to catch me suckers!” A criminal called as he made of with a bag of rubies, the empire’s most beloved jewel, and you would know exactly why when you saw the royal family.

 

“Catch him.” The calm voice sent shivers down his spine when he heard it, calm and collected. 

 

“Try! The only one that can beat me is me!” Aomine called out as he ran down the streets, losing all of the guards almost instantly. The only one that could beat him was him anyways, they had no chance. He was sure that the prince was pissing himself up in a tower somewhere. 

 

Aomine looked up at the castle, heavily fortified and only the people close to the prince had been allowed to know the ways in and out. Thankfully for him (and unluckily for the prince) he had been a trusted advisor.

 

Until he went rogue that was. 

 

As Aomine lent on a wall, he heard the sounds of guards once again.

 

_ Ugh _ , he thought before running of into one of the nearby forests. The guards dogged him for days, at times nearly catching me. 

 

_ I am...not...getting...beaten!  _ Aomine thought as he climbed closer to the edge of a cliff, knocking a soldier aside in the process, though the soldier was determined and held his footing, nearly sending Aomine off of the cliff.

 

Aomine didn’t have any idea what he was going to go when he got that satchel, but, luckily for him, he didn’t need to as the cliff crumbled beneath his feet just as he got a hold of that satchel.

 

The soldier fell too, thankfully, but the fall was long and it would have broken the bones of anyone but an untrained soldier.

 

Thankfully, Aomine wasn’t an untrained soldier as he landed on his feet and bent his knees to negate the damage that the fall would do to him. Unluckily, the soldier had his slow falled because he fell on top of Aomine. Aomine contemplated what to do with the unconscious soldier, but seeing as he had no weapons on him, he couldn’t kill him, so he opted to leave the soldier there to his own demise. Maybe a panther would eat him...or something like that.

 

Aomine looked inside the bag one last time, making sure that they hadn’t been switched sometime during the chase. He smiled in satisfaction as he looked at the gleaming jewels. He used one arm to hold up the bag and shuffle through his loot, and the other to lean against an ivy covered rock.

 

As he fell backwards, scrambling to pick up the fallen rubies, he realized that it was a wall of ivy that he was lying against, not a rock covered in it. After he had replaced all of his jewels back in the satchels, he peeled away the wall of ivy to find...a tower. It wasn’t anything impressive, just a tower in the middle of nowhere. The only special thing about it was the fact that it hang an untied rope, which seemed to be dyed pink, hanging out from it’s only window.

 

“Where are you Daiki?” A voice sang, just outside the ivy, “I know that you are around here? Why not just give it up and make things easier on the both of us?”

 

Aomine looked back at the direction of the voice.  _ Fuck _ , he thought,  _ he’s back up so quickly…? _

 

Aomine, with no where else to go, climbed the tower, using the rope and some footholds to make his way up. The climb was rough, but it was better than facing whatever super soldier that Akashi had sent after him. 

 

He jumped into the room with a small thump and inspected it. It was just a tower, though it was filled to the brim with books. As he took a step forwards, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He swirled around, bringing his hands up into fists, and, in the same second, a pan was swung at his head. It was a heavy cooking pot too. He didn’t have enough time to dodge it, the offender just...missed. Aomine’s head snapped to the side and he got a looked of...a girl.

 

The girl was quite small and only quite big breasted, but the thing that caught Aomine’s eyes the most- other than the breasts, of course- was her hair. It was a bright, bubblegum pink, and long. So long that it trailed behind her and...Aomine rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing what he thought what he was saying. Her hair...was the rope that led out of the window?

“Get out!” Aomine was surprised as the pan was swung towards his head again. He dodged it easily and twisted her wrist, sending the pan to the ground as the girl clutched her wrist in pain, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Aomine’s eyes widened as the girl’s legs collapsed underneath her and she cried on the floor, tears falling to the ground in heaps.

 

“M- Mo- Mother was right!” The girl wailed, face red and blotchy, “I shouldn’t trust  _ anyone  _ that comes to our home!” Aomine backed away to the edge of the small room, worried. He didn’t like this, and he also didn’t like the fact that he had almost had his head taken off. Aomine took the time to look around while the girl was crying on the floor to take a good look at his surroundings, not just the girl.

 

The room that he had climbed into seemed like a lounge, fitted with a chair and such. Though it also had a bed, so Aomine was confused. Was it a place to relax or a bedroom? As he thought, he missed the girl getting off of the floor and grabbing the pan again, careful to stay out of view. Aomine looked in confusion as he realized that the walls were covered in books, and the walls that weren’t able to be covered in books had quotes all over them, written in different colors. He again missed the girl walk up closer and hold the pan over her head, confident that the sun wasn’t in the right place to make shadows that would incriminate her. Aomine took a closer look at the books to read them. 

 

_ What is this?!  _ He thought to himself as he read the titles, “True Deception and How to Pull It Off”, “Fighting for Young Women”, “Manipulation: The Whole Guide”. Aomine didn’t even have the time to turn around before he took a pan to the back of the head and passed out cold.

Aomine woke up a closet. He was tightly fitted, broad shoulders barely allowing him to fit in in the first place.  _ On second thought... _ Aomine’s tried to rub his head, but he couldn’t as he wasn’t alloted that much room. His head hurt like hell, though it was waking up that fired the pain through him.  _ How hard was I shoved in here?  _ Aomine asked himself as he steamed slightly. When the door handle jigged, Aomine’s hopes rose and he assumed that he was going to get out.

 

“That’s final, Mo-chan! You can’t go out because I said so!” A voice sang. The voice was young, but with the way that it berated Momoi, it was also old, like it sounded younger, but the owner of the voice was older than the voice.  _ As if that makes any sense _ , Aomine mocked to himself.

 

“But mother-!” The closet door was reached for one more time and Aomine’s heart leapt again.

 

“I said final, Momoi.” The voice then turned eerie and threatening and she said, “Do not make me say this again.

 

“On the other hand~” The voice was now loud and cheery, like she hadn’t just threatened her daughter-”  _ I’m pretty sure that that woman is the girl’s- Momoi- mother. Rude and threatening, but still her mother… _ ”I’m going out soon! I have to meet someone, I only came back to tell you that I was going to be gone for the next few days. ‘Kay?” The voice was upbeat, but also commanding and it had an underlying sense of malice and Aomine knew in that second that there was no way that Momoi was going to disobey her.

 

“Yes, mother.” Momoi’s voice, replied, defeated and downhearted. Aomine heard footsteps walk over to where he assumed the window was because the footsteps stopped completely as Momoi’s mother supposedly jumped out of the window. 

 

Everything was silent for a second before Aomine heard Momoi shuffle around before the closet door opened suddenly, as if Momoi hadn’t planned on opening it so soon and she just whirled around to do so. Before Aomine’s eyes could adjust to being out of the closet, he was put in a chokehold. As he clawed at the arms holding him, Momoi said, 

 

“Take me with you.” As Aomine gasped in air, unable to breath, black spots filling his eyesight, Momoi released him and he fell to the ground, gasping for air, taking in desperate breaths. As he tried to rise to his feet, a weight was put on his back and he dropped back to the floor, chest hitting the stones of the tower.

 

“W-What?” Aomine spit out, voice raspy from however long that he had been out, “What do you mean?

 

“When I release you,” Momoi said, voice calm as she grabbed Aomine’s head and bent his back so he was forced to look at her, “You are going to run away. Since this place is magic, you can only find it once and never again, so you will never be able to come back. You take me with you to the outside.”

 

“W-Why?” Aomine groaned out looking into a pair of malicious pink eyes, “Why I even  _ think  _ about helping you you-” Aomine cut off as he felt something sharp at his neck, and assuming it as a knife, shut up quickly.

 

“Because, if you refuse, or I see you trying to run away, I will kill you.” Aomine’s body shivered at the threat, her pink eyes showing no emotion.

 

“What a second, I haven’t agre-” A bead of blood was brought forth from his neck when Momoi sunk the knife into his neck, but only enough to let only a bead out.

 

“Yes, I agree!” Aomine panicked for a second and agreed to Momoi’s demands and as she rose, Aomine stood up slowly, for one not being a hothead and attacking her straight on. Momoi watched his every moment and her eyes were dark, but curious.

 

_ Wait a second... _ Aomine thought to himself, “Didn’t you say that your name was Momoi?”

 

“I never said that, but I can assume you heard mother say that...yes my name is Momoi. Momoi Satsuki to be correct.” Momoi’s eyes were fully curious now, wondering why Aomine had brought that up.

 

“...So you were named after the color of your hair?” Aomine asked. Momoi was still for a second before her entire demeanor changed.

 

“Eh? What are you talking about? You have blue hair! What’s your name?” Momoi questioned, threatening demeanor thrown to the wind as she pursed her lips and looked...quite cute actually. Aomine thought about this new development for quite a while before he realized that Momoi was waiting for his name.

 

“Urm...I’m A-” Aomine paused for a split second remembering that  _ he  _ was named after his hair color as well, “Aishi Shumata.”

 

Momoi looked at him for a second, clearly skeptical, but as his face showed no obvious changes that would show that he was lying-how do you think he got away from Akashi in the first place- so Momoi dropped the topic and moved on to wrapping all of her hair up, pulling it away from the window. Aomine marveled at the length of hair that she pulled up. Whenever Aomine thought that she was done, she pulled up even more hair.

 

When she finally had all of her hair in the tower, it wound around her legs every time she tried to move, it seemed like a struggle, as she moved deliberately, but every moment seemed slowed, as she was treading through water.

 

“Time to go!” Momoi announced and she jumped out of the tower, all her hair in her hands. Aomine ran to the window, waiting to see a splattered body on the floor, but he was thoroughly surprised when a loop of pink hair was thrown through a hook which was just above the window. The hair swung around perfectly, making itself into a pulley, which let Momoi descend to the ground easily and without any injuries.

 

Aomine watched from the top of the tower, mouth open in shock. Momoi was on the ground, twirling around, her hair a tornado around her. Even from all the way from up there, Aomine could here her elated laughter.

 

Aomine sighed and unhooked the hair from the hook before he jumped down, knees bending as he hit the ground with a little bump, immediately searching the area for the soldier that had been following him, and let out a small sigh of relief when the soldier wasn’t to be found.

 

“Come on Aishi-chan!~” Momoi sang as she wrapped her hair in in some weird bun like thing, “Let’s go see the outside world together!” She chirped before immediately getting distracted by the green grass. She fell to her knees as she clutched the grass lying on her stomach.

 

“It’s so  _ green _ !” Momoi exclaimed, “Is all grass like this?” She asked, her face a picture of a young child who had just learned what candies were. She began pulling pieces of the grass and let it float in the air, some falling on back onto the ground and most of it falling onto her hair, leaving pieces of green that instantly wove into her hair.

 

“Yes.” Aomine scoffed.

 

“Don’t be mean Aishi-chan!” Momoi pouted, “I’ve never been outside the tower before…”

 

_ Wha-  _ “How? That’s not possible!” Aomine pointed a finger at Momoi in accusation, who just gave him a questioning, if tired, look, “Okay, now I know that you just lied. There is no way in...uh..”

 

“Twenty years.” Momoi supplied helpfully.

 

“There’s no way in twenty years, you haven’t left that tower once!” Aomine finished, feeling smug and proud with himself.

 

“It’s possible if you live with a witch.” Momoi replied calmly, watching Aomine’s face change with a calm equanimity, as if whatever he thought or did had no effect on her whatsoever. As if she could slit his throat if he would ever try to give out the secret that her mother was a witch.

 

Something that Aomine still couldn’t wrap his head around.

 

“Your mother…is a witch?” 

 

“Well, technically, she’s not my mother,” Momoi sighed as she swirled a piece of hair around her finger before letting it fall to the ground once she saw the pieces of green in it, “She just calls me her mother since she raised me. She says that she was my nursemaid and just couldn’t bear leaving me with the parents that I had. Apparently-,” Momoi shot Aomine a sardonic glance before talking again, 

 

“-my mother had two other lovers besides my father, while my father was in secret relations with the underground and had me breeded for experiments. Obviously, the story is fake.

 

“But hey,” Momoi shrugged at Aomine, who was still staring at her in amazement and slight horror, “My ‘mother’ is a witch. I can’t just leave whenever I want.”

 

She got to her feet in one swift movement and wiped the grass off of her clothing, which Aomine just realized was a long dress with reached her feet, which was, of course, a bubblegum pink which matched her hair. She even had pink slippers to match the rest of her.

 

Because of course.

 

“Oh, you said that your mother is a witch, right?” Momoi turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder, impatient. Aomine continued on anyway, “Won’t she know that you’re gone? She can’t be  _ that _ far away?”

 

“Oh, that.” Momoi waved her hand to the side, returning to her previous position with her back facing Aomine, “I need permission to leave the tower. If I don’t get that, she will know that I left instantly and teleport her to drag me back.” Momoi rubbed her scalp, “Trust me, I know.

 

“The time for chatting is over, Aishi-chan!” Momoi pronounced, even though she wasn’t facing Aomine when he opened his mouth to ask another question, “It’s time to go!”

 

And with that, Momoi ran off, heading for the wall of ivy. Aomine hesitated for a second and he got a ‘You coming? You  _ are  _ coming aren’t you?’. He stopped hesitating and ran after her, knowing that there was something that he wasn’t thinking of that he definitely should be remembering, but instead of thinking, he just shrugged and ran, overtaking Momoi in a matter of seconds, bursting through the wall of ivy first.

 

_ The guard!  _ Aomine screamed to himself as he scanned the area, waiting for the relentless super soldier to come leaping from the bushes and tackle him. Aomine let out a breath of relief when this didn’t happen and he turned to wait for Momoi.  _ Oh, wait, where are my- _

 

“Looking for this?” Momoi asked, and, right in Aomine’s face, was his bag of rubies that he had just stolen.

 

“Yes.” Aomine grumbled as he snatched for it, but Momoi pulled back and it barely grazed his fingertips.

 

“No no no~” Momoi sang and Momoi sighed internally wondering what condition this...witch’s child had made for him this time, “You get it back when you deliver me back home safely.”

 

Aomine sighed and rolled her eyes, pushing Momoi away from his face, “Fine. It’s not like I plan on keeping you. 

 

“And hey, where did you keep that?” Aomine asked, completely befuddled as to where on Earth she could have been hiding that thing. It was a bag of rubies, it’s clunky and somewhat heavy as well. You can’t maneuver well useless you’re extremely strong and you can’t hide them in a dress.

 

_ I have  _ no  _ clue… _

 

“That’s a lady’s business, Aishi-chan~” Momoi giggled as she began walking over. Aomine had no idea what ‘lady’s business’ ment in that situation but he did know that to get out of the forest, she was walking in the complete opposite direction. After telling her this, Momoi turned around with a flourish and walked in the direction Aomine told her to, as if she knew the direction the whole time.

 

Aomine scratched at the wound on his throat before walking after her.

 

_ This is going to be long, isn’t it? _


	3. Don't Tell Anyone About Our Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkaKuro- Akashi has only one rule- "Don't tell anyone about our ridiculous love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this is just my dump for fics since I'm working on that month long one- that I would appreciate beta-readers for- hint, hint- and I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this but...um...here.

“Don’t tell anyone about our ridiculous love.” And that was the only rule that Akashi set for their love, so strong, so... _ loose _ .

 

“Of course.” Kuroko melts into him as he said that, dragging the knife over perfectly pale flesh.

* * *

 

“Tetsuya.” Kuroko looks up from his assignments as he looked as his husband.

 

“Yes, Seijuurou?” Akashi tilts his head at Kuroko, giving the blue haired male a curious look before he continuing on.

 

“I hope that you aren’t holding any grievances because of the ball that we have to attend.” It’s a double sided apology, but it will do. Kuroko stood up and moves to join his husband on their bed, sinking into the soft material.

 

“It’s fine Seijuurou.” Kuroko moves to let his hands pull through blood red hair, “You have to go, so I’m going with you.” A double sided apology as well. Akashi chuckles, sound resonating through Kuroko’s head..

 

“It’s amazing how fast that you can think Tetsuya.” Kuroko let out a sigh as Akashi nuzzled his nose into his neck, “I wouldn’t have suspected this from you back in Teiko.”

 

“I wouldn’t have suspected a lot about you when we were in Teiko.” Kuroko says, dragging a finger on Akashi’s forearms, tracing the scars that he been remade...it must have been thousands of times now. Akashi had let control when it came to their time alone.

 

Kuroko is littered with them.

 

“I suppose that is true.” Kuroko sighs as hot breaths spread across his skin, “I can’t say that I knew you well back then.”

 

Akashi is quiet for a few seconds, and Kuroko revels in the silence between them, spreading like honey.

 

“I still remember the feel of your blood on my skin.” Akashi murmured slowly and Kuroko shuddered. That time was...Kuroko could still feel his blood pounding in his ears as some of his blood slowly leaked from a slice on his thigh.

 

“I can say the same.” Kuroko leaned forwards so that he could lap at Akashi’s neck, “Your blood pools so nicely. Red and sweet-” Akashi cut him off by pushing Kuroko down to the bed.

“I want to feel it again.”

 

Kuroko agrees- what’s the harm.

* * *

 

(Have a good day Tetsuya.

 

You too, Seijuurou, though if I find out that you’re cheating on me, I’ll gut you.

 

And I will do the same Tetsuya.

 

I look forwards to you carving me up.)

Their relationship was bouts of passion sandwiched by calm- mixed together with a unhealthy dose of insanity.

* * *

 

“Don’t tell anyone about our ridiculous love.”

 

“Of course.” Kuroko shivered as Akashi drags a knife over his skin, forming new cuts over old ones.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, leave kudos.
> 
> If you want to beta read the story- which will be a MidoTaka Zombie Apocalypse/Soulmate AU- then just comment below so that I can get this started! (Along with tons of other pairings. Such as AoKise, KagaKuro, the works.)


End file.
